


Distractions

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ignis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Snarky Noct is Snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: Ignis is supposed to be guiding Noctis while the prince is at a dinner party but keeps getting distracted by a certain redhead named Freya.





	Distractions

She shouldn’t be doing that, Ignis Scientia thought as he gazed over at his secret (not-so-secret to his friends) lover, Freya. 

She was dressed in black, the official color of the kingdom, but she made it look sexy. The dress was above the knee and had thin spaghetti straps. The black heels that she wore made her legs look long and sexy. She was leaning on the railing, looking out at the fireworks, and unaware that she was turning Ignis on. Her red hair was piled on top of head in a soft bun with a few strands framing her face and her pink kissable lips were pursed while she was deep in thought. 

Ignis had to control himself. He wanted to go over there, push her up against a wall, and show her what she was doing to him. However, he had to make sure Noctis wouldn’t make any mistakes at the dinner party. It was his job to correct Noctis if he did anything wrong. Ignis’s family had been serving the Lucis Caelum family for years, so it was only natural that he would be alongside the future king of Lucis. 

Noctis wasn’t much of a talker but he was very observant. “Hey, Ignis,” he whispered to his friend, “why do you keep staring at Freya?” 

“She looks positively indecent,” fumed Ignis, caught off guard by Noctis’s question. “Black is supposed to be a strong, solemn color, not seductive.” 

“She looks fine,” said Noctis calmly, not seeing why Ignis was flipping out. “Everyone else is wearing black, too.” 

“But, not like her, Noct,” remarked Ignis, giving the younger man a serious look. “It seems she’s trying to turn some heads.” 

“She certainly turned yours,” muttered Noctis, smirking at his friend’s indignant reaction. 

Ignis gave Noctis a warning look and the prince started laughing, waving his hands apologetically. 

“Sorry, man,” chuckled Noctis, calming down a bit. “But, seriously, you love her, don’t you?” 

“That’s neither here nor there,” replied Ignis, as honorable as ever. “As a friend, I should warn her about the signals she’s giving off.” 

“Ig, it’s just a dress,” said Noctis in a deadpan tone. “Who cares if someone stares? No one would dare lay a hand on her because I am friends with her. Anyone who harms the prince’s friends suffers the king’s wrath.” 

That gave Ignis a little reassurance but it didn’t stop him from staring at her. Why did she have to look so beautiful? Why couldn’t she look bland like everyone else wearing black? Why did the dress have to accentuate her feminine assets? Was she trying to kill him? Death from an erection didn’t seem like the best way to go. By the gods of Eos, she looked absolutely stunning. Indecent or not, the dress suited her. 

“She does look very nice,” commented Noctis, smiling over at their friend. 

“Indeed, she does,” said Ignis, his voice a bit deeper than normal. “Come on, Noct, we have to go to the dinner table before everyone else does. As a prince, you have to be there before everyone.” 

“I know, Iggy,” replied the prince, rolling his eyes. “I’m so pleased to be hearing this for the hundredth time.” 

Ignis ignored Noctis’s sarcasm and they both walked to the table together.

…

Someone must have been after Ignis because he was arranged to sit next to Freya and when she sat down next to him, he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. When he turned to look at her, he could see his reflection in her bright brown eyes. His gaze drifted and he noticed that her dress revealed her ample cleavage. With every breath she took, her breasts strained against the dress and it ignited Ignis’s passion again. He could hardly focus on Noctis because Freya kept distracting him with every move she made. 

When she reached to grab her cup of water, the dress front opened a bit so Ignis could see her breasts if he wanted to. He knew that it was probably an accident but it got his attention, anyways. Also, her hand brushed his leg as she leaned forward and her touch almost killed him. As she took a sip from her drink, he noticed her larynx bob with each gulp and he wanted to kiss her neck and taste her skin. The erection in his pants was killing him. It strained against the crotch of his pants and made him very uncomfortable. 

After a few minutes of that, Ignis knocked his napkin off the table and bent down to get it. As he bent down, he made sure to brush up against Freya and he stroked her thigh when he straightened. She gave him a bewildered look and he returned it with a sly look of his own. She seemed to understand what he was conveying in his thoughts because she nodded very discreetly. When she opened her mouth to say something, Ignis politely excused himself from the table and walked out of the dining hall, closing the door behind him. 

Noctis and Freya shared a curious look and the woman got up to follow Ignis and see where he was going. Grabbing her purse, she excused herself and walked out of the room, her high heels clicking with each step. When she shut the door behind her, she noticed Ignis leaning against the opposite wall and walked over to him. 

“Hey, Ignis, you okay?” she asked, her soft voice causing him to look at her. 

Instead of answering, Ignis wrapped his arms around Freya’s waist and pressed her up against the wall, crashing his lips to hers. Freya responded by leaning into his touch and she placed her hands on either sides of his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. As their kiss deepened, Freya wrapped her arms around Ignis’s neck and pulled him closer. She could feel the evidence of Ignis’s desire poking her in the stomach and she knew that they had to find someplace private. 

Finally, Ignis pulled back, his face bright red, and he took her hand in his, leading her away to a spare room where they could indulge themselves in private. 

…

The two found themselves in a private room that stored old furniture and Ignis was immediately on her again. He pulled her into a tight embrace and pressed his mouth to hers, running his hands down her back and feeling the softness of her dress. As their lips moved together, Ignis loosened the pins in Freya’s hair and her red locks came cascading down her shoulders. He immediately sought purchase in her hair and ran his fingers through, feeling the soft, sweet-smelling strands sift through his fingers. 

Freya’s lips moved from Ignis’s lips and she began kissing his neck and throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let out this delicious moan, causing Freya to drip with anticipation. His hands moved down from her hair and sought out the zipper of her black dress. Freya pulled back from his neck and stared at him with a sultry look on her face. The two seemed to share a telepathic conversation because Freya gave him a slow nod and Ignis seemed to take that as confirmation. 

With his skilled hands, Ignis grabbed Freya’s dress zipper and slowly pulled it down, revealing her ivory skin and exposing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. After that, Ignis hooked his arms around Freya’s thighs and lifted her off the ground, allowing the dress to slide down her upper torso. Ignis could see her body in the muted light. Her beautiful breasts were full and supple, making him feel hot, and her stomach was flat. 

Ignis found the light switch and flipped it up so they could see what they were doing. Freya’s brown eyes seemed to pierce him. It was like she could see every thought and emotion even though he kept his face blank. Only she could see through him. In quick precision, he pulled the dress up over her head and tossed it on the ground, leaving her in her panties and high heels. Seeing her like that made all of Ignis’s blood go south, giving him an embarrassing erection. His green eyes darkened with lust and his blood was hot in his veins. The temptress gave him an innocent look and it was too much for him. 

He picked her up again and slammed her into the wall, making sure she didn’t hit her head. He pressed his mouth to hers in a rough, brutal fashion, totally unlike his usually soft and gentle kisses that he gave her. It seemed that he was trying to mark her or something. Maybe her dress set him off more than she wanted it to. She knew he was watching her that evening but thought nothing of it because he’d seen her in fancy outfits before. 

Seeing that she was distracted, Ignis pulled her hair, yanking her head back, and slanted his lips across hers. She gasped when he pulled her head back and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth to claim his territory. As his tongue slid across hers and tasted every corner and crevice, Freya could feel her blood burning in her veins and her nethers pulsed with arousal. She ran her fingers through Ignis’s light brown hair, feeling the slicked back locks sieving through her fingers. 

“Oh, Ignis,” she gasped as his lips trailed down her jawbone and neck. 

“What is it, darling?” His voice came out as a deep, seductive purr that stirred things up inside of her. 

“It feels so nice…” she whimpered as he lips trailed down her collar bone. “Oh, Six…” 

Ignis smirked against her skin and started working off her black silk panties, feeling her hot arousal soaking her crotch. He could smell her arousal so strongly that it felt like a beast came alive in his chest. He didn’t just want to make love to her. He wanted to fuck her until her body would give out and she wouldn’t remember anything but his name. He tucked her panties into his tux pocket and she was completely bared to him. 

“My beautiful Freya,” he whispered, kissing her on the lips once more. 

“Ignis…” she whimpered, almost whining. 

“What, sweetheart?” He stroked her hair with his gloved hand. 

“You’re still fully dressed,” she complained, pointing out his state of dress. 

“It’s your punishment, darling,” he growled, looking positively devious. 

“F-for what?” she asked, trying to figure what she did wrong. 

“You wore that dress,” he replied a bit cryptically, nodding to it. 

“What’s wrong with it?” She gave him a curious look and then looked over to it on the floor. 

“You revealed your beautiful body to people other than me,” he answered, his voice a seductive purr. “You are all mine, Freya. No one else can have you. Do you understand, darling?”

Most would frown upon that as being possessive but it turned Freya on more than she cared to admit. The fact that Ignis, dignified and proper Ignis, was becoming unrestrained and predatory made her blood burn hot for him. Freya loved that he was losing his legendary self-control. 

“Of course, sir,” she replied smoothly, sounding very subservient, even bowing her head in a submissive manner. 

Ignis felt a muscle jump in his cheek and his blood burned with desire. Did this little minx know what her words did to him? Hearing the word “sir” on her lips made him want to bury himself in her and pleasure her until their voices were hoarse. Patience, he had to tell himself. It took every ounce of self-control to not take her right there. 

“You little minx.” His voice came out as a very throaty growl, making her shudder. She had never made him like that before. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” 

"No, sir," she replied in that subservient tone that drove him wild.

"Who said you could talk?" The words came out sharp and Freya ducked her head a bit. Once she was silent, he continued. "Like I asked before, do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Freya shook her head slowly and gave him a wide-eyed look that made him harden even more. It compelled him to give her his answer.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to be feeling sore for the next few days,” he replied huskily, his green eyes darkening with desire. 

Freya was shocked at his bold declaration and felt herself getting wetter. Ignis rarely swore and when he did it made her burn hot like a firecracker. To hear coarse words on that cultured tongue aroused her like crazy. He was too sexy for his own good. 

“You shouldn’t swear, sir…” replied Freya meekly, trying to keep herself strong. 

“Why should I not?” asked Ignis a bit roughly, grinding into her. “Certainly a little minx like you has heard worse.” 

“It turns me on, sir,” she admitted shamefully, biting her lower lip. 

Ignis bent forward until his lips were at her ear. “I know,” he replied, his breath hot against her ear. “I could feel you. You’re drenched, dearest.” 

Freya whimpered and her lower jaw quivered with the strain of holding it in. He wouldn’t have that. He wanted to hear what she needed to say.

“Tell me what you want,” demanded Ignis, running his hands up and down her waist. 

“Fuck me, sir,” she said softly, giving him a pleading look. It did wonders to her big brown doe eyes. 

Ignis smirked and unbuttoned his pants, unzipping his fly. He pulled his pants down enough for his hard erection to reveal itself. He wasted no time pushing into her and reveling in her tightness. Freya let out a cry and she clenched around his member, strangling it in her heat. Her mind was a jumbled mess and all she could feel, all she could focus on, was how big and thick Ignis felt inside of her. He was so big that it was almost painful, but it felt so good. She never wanted him to leave that spot.

In her fevered state, she clawed at Ignis’s shirt and ripped the front open, popping the buttons off. He didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t care. Freya could see his lean, muscled body and ran her fingers all over his skin, feeling every inch of him. She ran her hands up his back and dug her nails into him, breaking the skin. Upon feeling her nails puncture his skin, Ignis let out a feral sound that made Freya stare at him like a frightened rabbit. She had never heard him make a noise like that before. When his eyes caught hers, she saw the dark, seductive gleam and knew she was going to get the shit fucked out of her. 

In a flash, she found herself lying on the ground with Ignis on top of her and he slammed into her, hitting the right spot immediately. Freya let out a cry and she covered her mouth, trying to stay quiet so they wouldn’t get caught. Her body quivered around him and it made him smirk with victory. That was just what he wanted. He knew that he had her right where he wanted her. To feel her tightening around him was invigorating. Nothing would stop him now. 

He slammed into her, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, and made her let out cries of need. He was just proud of the fact that he was able to pleasure his woman so much. To hear her scream his name and let out shouts and cries of pleasure turned him on more than anything. To feel her tight little vagina squeezing him like a vice made his blood burn in his veins. 

"Sir!” she cried out, gripping him tightly. “Please…” 

At her words, Ignis increased his pace and grunted as he slammed into that delightful spot that made her tremble and moan. By the gods, she was intoxicating! He couldn’t get enough of her! 

“My beautiful Freya…” he murmured against her temple, kissing the side of her head. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and moved his head so she could kiss him on the lips. A gasping moan came from her as her lips moved across his in a languid fashion. He grasped her tightly as he thrusted into her, feeling his end coming. His stomach coiled and his testicles felt tight. He knew that was his climax approaching. 

“Freya…” he said in a gravelly tone, getting the dazed woman’s attention. “Come for me. Come for me, you little whore. Drench me in your wetness and lose control.” 

She let out a loud cry and her back arched up, feeling the big one coming. Her body tensed up and her abdomen burned with the need to release it. Ignis kept jackhammering into her and it only made it come faster. Suddenly, the dam burst and her release came in shockwaves. Her cries came out as screams and she drenched Ignis’s member in her slick juices. 

Ignis smirked when he saw how uninhibited she was and it prompted him to come too. Her beautiful face contorted in pleasure, the sound of his name on her lips, her pleading for him—it was more than he could bare. After thrusting into her a few more times, his body tensed up and he threw his head back, letting out a loud groan. All of a sudden, his head moved back down, he buried his face into her neck, and he bit into the skin, leaving a mark to claim her as his. His release came in spurts and they filled her to the brim. After making sure he was empty, he pulled out and watched in fascination as his seed trickled out of her entrance and down her thigh, giving her the look of a used woman. 

“Ignis…” she gasped, trying to catch her breath from the exertion of their love-making. 

“Yes, darling?” he asked softly, bending to kiss her on the cheek. 

“We need to get back to the party,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows. “Noct is probably wondering where we are. Have you checked your phone to see if he texted you or anything?” 

Ignis picked up his jacket from the floor and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket, pressing a button to light up the screen. He saw that there were a few messages from Noct and most of them were asking where he and Freya went off to. He also noted that Ignis’s uncle was looking for them too. It was disrespectful to leave the prince alone for a long period. 

In a flash, Ignis collected his shirt and jacket, pulled up his pants and boxers, and got dressed as soon as possible, helping Freya with her dress. When they were both cleaned up and dressed, they ran out of the room, shutting the door behind them, and immediately went to the ballroom, where everyone was. When they got in there, an irritated Noct greeted them and he was tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Where the hell were you two?” he hissed so no one could hear them. The last thing he needed was his father giving him another lecture about princes and swearing. “I almost called the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive to go look for you guys. You’ve been gone for an hour and a half.” 

Ignis and Freya exchanged a worried look and they both didn’t know what to say, which was rare because Ignis always knew what to say. However, he was quicker to come up with a response. 

“I was giving Freya a tour of the castle,” he said smoothly, sounding so convincing that Freya almost believed it. 

“And then you fell on top of her and had wild sex for an hour,” finished Noct in a deadpan voice without a change in his expression. 

Ignis let out a choked sound and Freya closed her eyes, flushing, as if praying he didn’t just say that. 

“Why would you suspect that?” asked Ignis, regaining some composure. 

“Your hair,” replied Noct, nodding to the couple. “Freya’s hair was done up in a neat bun and now it’s all messy and half-assed and your hair, Ignis, looks messed up too. Also, your clothes are wrinkled and I can smell something odd. And another thing, Freya, you have a hickey on your neck.” 

“I-it’s a birthmark,” she finally said, now ten shades of red. 

“That you just got tonight?” asked Noct, arching an eyebrow in doubt. 

“I refuse to incriminate myself,” she merely said before falling silent. 

That was the only answer Noctis needed. Finally, he smiled and it looked like he was about to laugh. “I’m not mad at you guys for doing it,” he said in a more light-hearted tone. “Just let me know when you guys will so I can cover for you two. I don’t want my father to suspect anything, or your uncle, Ignis. If he found out, we’d all be in big trouble.” 

“It shan’t happen again, Noct,” replied Ignis, bowing slightly.

Noctis nodded once. “I know,” he said quietly. “Now, go dance with your lady, Ignis. She looks like she wants to get away from this conversation.” 

Ignis let out a chuckle and he took Freya’s hand, pulling her onto the dance floor for a slow number. They assumed ballroom position and danced with each other in a sweet manner than made Noct smile. He looked forward to the day that Ignis and Freya would get married. True, they were a bit young now, about two years older than him, but he would wait until he could see them in the chapel and his father proclaim them wed. Noctis was patient. He could wait for a wedding. As their friend, he would make it the best for them. He didn’t say much but he knew that they knew how he felt about them and that was good enough for him. As long as they stood by him, everything would be fine, no matter what the future held.


End file.
